


Passion

by onebizarrekai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, I wanted to write these two, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, Short Story, and by extension hajime, dr3 spoilers, just an interaction really, let's not even pretend he's not gay for hope, not really a ship fic but y'know it's nagito, something I wrote after finishing the DR3 anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/pseuds/onebizarrekai
Summary: Nagito starts talking to Hajime while on the boat back to Jabberwock and they accidentally end up having a deep political conversation about talent.alternate title: hajime completely slam dunks nagito, a documentary
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of strong opinions about the illusion of 'talent' in society and I pretty much just projected all of that onto Hajime.
> 
> also I noticed how there's like barely any fan content where nagito is being the actual trash man he is while also being gay for hajime in the way that he also probably is so I wanted to write a oneshot where he's in character

Everything had taken a turn for what seemed like the better. A more hopeful yet unknown future, using the terminology that everyone seemed to be so obsessed with using those days. Hajime and the squad had hailed into the Future Foundation headquarters to save the world and basically redeem themselves after everyone flawlessly woke up from nightmare central. Now, after parting ways with Makoto and the others and heroically taking the blame for everything, they were on their way back to the islands.

Hajime stared out to the ocean. No denying it, he felt pretty badass for someone carrying so much guilt and trauma at the same time. The waves of the ocean crashed around the boat, and seagulls cawed in the sky above.

He closed his mismatched eyes for two seconds before the moment was interrupted.

“Hey. Hey, Kamukura.”

Hajime grimaced. The voice had ingrained itself into his brain to the point where he could recognize it anywhere. It didn’t help much that he didn’t particularly enjoy the sound of the voice, based on the insanity that he recalled it spewing.

“Komaeda, I swear to god,” Hajime grumbled, not even bothering to look. “I _told_ you to stop calling me that, so stop calling me that.”

Nagito chuckled. “But it’s so much cooler! The name of the Ultimate Hope, who still sleeps inside the boring, former Reserve Student…” He held his hand up towards the sun, as if using it as an object lesson of some kind.

“It’s a fucking hand-me-down name, Komaeda. It’s not even my real name. Just tell me what you want,” Hajime said, leaning into his hand against the railing.

“Ah, yes, of course!” Nagito exclaimed, leaning against the railing with the opposite hand and mirroring Hajime’s pose. “So. There’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you.”

“Always wanted? And here I thought you had zero filter,” Hajime told him.

Nagito was watching him with uncomfortable intensity. “Remember when we were like, in that basement, and you snuck up behind me? I mean, back when you had the long flowing hair. And I had a gun. And then you came up next to me, and sensually whispered in my ear.”

Hajime looked very concerned. “Komaeda, god. Do _not_ bring that up. Don’t.”

“And you took the gun out of my hand, and… and you shot me… but I didn’t die because of my luck…” Nagito stared off into the ocean, holding his arms. “I wanted to ask if you remembered that… That moment… I felt so many confusing feelings…”

“Yes, Komaeda, I _remember_ –” Hajime started, putting a hand on his forehead. “Not that I _want_ to.”

“That… that was really hot. Having a memory like that come back to me…”

Hajime whirled around, walking away. “Jesus Christ, you said the thing. I’m out. Outtie 9000. Leaving.”

Nagito turned on his heel, extending his arms towards Hajime. “I just thought that telling you how I feel would help us understand each other.”

“And I am uncomfortable. There, full understanding met.” 

Nagito frowned. “Ah… I guess you’re justified. Trash like me doesn’t deserve to be spoken to by the Ultimate Hope.”

“You’re doing the thing again.”

“Which thing? The Ultimate Hope thing?”

“That too.”

Nagito crossed his arms, an empty smile on his face. “Oh, Hinata, would you rather I go back to calling you a useless Reserve Student?” he asked.

Hajime clenched his fists for a moment before taking a deep breath and loosening them. “Why can’t you just treat other people like normal human beings for once?” he asked in turn. “There’s a reason that we can never have normal conversations. You’re like, literally one of those people who gushes over how talented other people are and then goes ‘oh I could never do that!’ but the reality is just that you don’t want to put in the work to do it.”

“Gosh, Hinata,” Nagito mused. “You’ve gone through quite the development since you attended Hope’s Peak. I thought that you had accepted your lowly role at the time.”

“When you exist in an environment where people worship and also discredit those who are good at things, that sort of comes as an inevitability.” Hajime let out a huff of air through his nose. “Now that I’ve actually gotten to know these people you call talents, I can basically affirm that the only reason they’re so good at what they do is because they either never gave up or their family environments instigated it. There’s a difference between people who were raised to be passionate and those who weren’t.” Nagito opened his mouth to retaliate, but Hajime held his hand up. “When they pumped all those talents into me, I would have understood it right away, had I not forgotten everything from before. They cheated me around it. By inserting memories of knowledge into my head, they skipped the hard part. The part that required dedication. And yeah. I had no dedication before, because certain people told me that I would never be good for anything no matter how hard I tried.”

Nagito let out a sickening laugh. Hajime glared at him, wondering why he hadn’t walked away yet. Maybe he really did still hope that it was possible to get through to Nagito somehow.

“Oh, Hinata,” Nagito started, “How do you explain the geneticism of talent, then? The geneticism of _passion_? Children always imitate their parents, even if they never knew them.”

“Komaeda, how do you explain children who have skills seemingly unrelated to negative parental biases?”

“Their parents would rather blend into a boring and underwhelming world than even dare display a sliver of originality.”

Hajime flashed a smirk. “So you’re basically saying that there are thousands or even countless people who have talent and just can’t come to terms with it because they assumed their normality based on the example of their parents?”

Nagito’s hollow smile returned to his face. “Yes, exactly!” he said.

“Meaning that those people could easily be hiding among those you call ‘useless’ and ‘untalented’,” Hajime reiterated.

Nagito flinched for just a moment. He gripped the rails of the ship. “… Impressive.” He choked a laugh. “I guess you’ve cornered me, huh? I shouldn’t have expected less from Izuru Kamukura.”

“It’s _Hajime_.”

Nagito closed his eyes, facing the ocean again. “Hajime Kamukura…” 

Hajime rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Komaeda, I swear if you start calling me that…”

“What, Kamukura? You’ll what?” Nagito asked innocently, turning his head again. “Try to shoot me again?”

Hajime did a double take. “What? I’m not going to kill you, you asshole.”

Nagito leaned on his arm. “We’ll see about that.”

Hajime took a step towards him, staring down Nagito with ferocity. “ _No_ , we won’t. No more of that shit, Komaeda.”

Nagito giggled awkwardly, bending down slightly. Hajime hated that he could have sworn Nagito’s face was turning pink. “… Yes sir…”

Hajime whirled around again, reasonably uncomfortable. “All right, I’ve expended enough brain cells on this. I’m out.”

Nagito waved sheepishly, smiling giddily. “Bye, Kamukura… I look forward to our next discussion…!”

Hajime flailed his hand behind him, trying to indicate to Nagito to stop speaking words in his general direction. Nagito dropped to the ground, holding the rail and still giggling under his breath.


End file.
